honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Beauty and the Beast (2017) is the 203rd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2017 live-action film adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on June 6, 2017, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 1 second long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.7 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Beauty and the Beast on YouTube' ''"Disney reminds us it's not about how you look; it's what on the inside... of your wallet that counts." '~ Honest Trailers - Beauty and the Beast (2017) Script You remember the tale as old as 1991. Now, experience it all over again with CGI and celebrities, as Disney reminds us it's not about how you look; it's what on the inside...of your wallet that counts. Beauty and the Beast...again. After The Jungle Book used live-action to improve on their animated classic, Disney's using live-action to just copy their animated classic (Beauty and the Beast) and see if anyone notices...or cares -- turns out they don't (shows a headline from an article about the live-action '''Beauty and the Beast' making $900 million at the box office'') -- in an empty spectacle that reminds you how good the original was and shows you how creepy the original would be if it were real. Chip (approaching Maurice on a dinner table): Mum said I wasn't supposed to move. Ughhhhhh! (Maurice flees from the table) Return to the British-est part of France (shows clips of characters speaking with British accents) and meet Belle, a beautiful book lover who falls in love with an ugly dude...soooooo, Hermione? Emma Watson turned down an Oscar-winning role in La La Land for this, but she deserves an Oscar for not laughing every time Dan Stevens showed up in his mo-cap suit. Watch her inhabit this strong female role model who isn't afraid to invent her own...washing machine (shows a donkey pulling a rolling barrel around a pool of water) and doesn't need a man to help her express herself, unless that man's name is Otto Tune (shows Emma Watson's auto-tuned singing). Auto-tune? You get it. But it's not all a rehash of the original. There's several new tiny crumbs of movie to pick over, like superfluous backstory, wandering around the woods, diversity...? (shows African-American villagers)...and the plague -- kids love the plague! -- plus a new Oscar-baiting song that will have you wondering if you have enough time to take a pee break. (shows the Beast singing "Evermore" as urinating is heard in the background) You do. Gaston shines as the aggressive, controlling, hairy guy who imprisons Belle's dad, as opposed to the Beast, an aggressive, controlling, hairy guy who imprisons Belle's dad; and if you're mad we reused the same joke we made in our original Honest Trailer, then you're not one of the millions of Disney fans who defend this glorified rehash. Blink and you'll miss the reveal of Disney's first openly gay character -- assuming you don't count Prince Eric -- as LeFou finally comes out of the closet to piss off everyone, because gay people don't want their first character to be a sniveling evil weirdo, while homophobes want the scene to be more gay so they can get really hot and bothered. (shows LeFou dancing with a man) Seriously, that's it? That's the moment that got it banned in Kuwait, Malaysia, and Alabama? I've seen gayer stuff for breakfast. So be Disney's guest at this timeless tale of how it's your inner beauty that matters, even though Belle is hot, the Beast is hot, the dresser is hot, the librarian is hot, and even the withered old crone turns out to be hot; because while inner beauty is what really matters, your ugly ass is definitely a curse. Starring Naswoleon (Luke Evans as Gaston), Josh GLAAD (Josh Gad as LeFou), Fabio (Dan Stevens as Prince Adam/Beast), Emma Stone's Favorite Belle (Emma Watson as Belle), Obi Wand (Ewan McGregor as Lumière), Ian McClocken (Ian McKellan as Cogsworth), and Belle's Mom Kissed By a Rose On the Grave (shows Belle's dying mother kissing a rose). for Beauty and the Beast - Rebooty and the Beast. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Rebooty and the Beast (shows Prince Adam embracing the human Lumière) Yay, the royal prince is back! But, wait, if Gaston had a musket, then this takes place either right before or right after the French Revolution. Uh-oh. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other Disney live-action reboots including Aladdin (2019), Maleficent, The Jungle Book and Alice in Wonderland.' '''See' list of Honest Trailers for more. * Screen Junkies also produced an Honest Trailer for the '''1991 animated Beauty and the Beast. The writers considered simply re-using the exact script from that Honest Trailer to underscore the point that Disney had effectively replicated their own film. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Beauty and the Beast (2017) ''has a 96.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites praised Screen Junkies for rehashing lines from the Honest Trailer for the 1991 animated version. Geeks of Doom said the technique was "a clever twist," while Slash Film wrote it was "pretty damn clever." Slate also found the Honest Trailer notable for recycling its own jokes, and for pointing out Emma Watson's auto-tuned singing voice. Screen Rant made similar remarks, and also noted that the Honest Trailer "does acknowledge that the film does have "tiny crumbs" of original ideas, but asserts that all of the additions to the tightly paced and short original Beauty and the Beast are superfluous." In the same article, Screen Rant also highlighted that Screen Junkies "mocks the blown out of proportion reaction to the announcement that Josh Gad's LeFou would be the first openly gay Disney character, only for the film to address this in a brief few shots and lines of dialogue." CBR.com found the Honest Trailer fairly gentle in its criticism, writing "surprisingly, outside of calling the film a money-hungry rehash, the honest trailer isn’t as rough as some of the others produced by Screen Junkies." Hello Giggles reiterated many of these same points, but also added Screen Junkies "also point out just how creepy talking inanimate objects would be IRL, which is just so true." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * '‘Beauty and the Beast’ Honest Trailer: It’s What’s on the Inside of Your Wallet That Counts '- SlashFilm article * 'Of Course the Beauty and the Beast Remake’s Honest Trailer Rips Off the Animated Original’s Honest Trailer '- Slate article * 'Beauty & the Beast Live-Action Remake Gets an Honest Trailer ' - Screen Rant article * 'Beauty and the Beast Gets an Honest Trailer '- CBR.com article * 'The "Beauty and the Beast" Honest Trailer pokes fun at how a film about inner beauty features really beautiful people ' - Hell Giggles article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘Beauty and The Beast’ ' - Geeks of Doom article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Disney Category:Fantasy Category:Musicals Category:2010s Category:Reboots Category:Live-action Category:Historical Category:Fairy tales Category:Season 9 Category:Walt Disney Pictures